Moonlight Sonata
by charmedbywits
Summary: A/U; Meredith finally finds the One


**A/N: **Title comes from Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I love Classical music, and Moonlight Sonata is my favorite piece from Beethoven and of all time. I think it's hauntingly beautiful and fit the story perfectly. I hope you listen to it while you read this story, or not. The choice is yours.

Happy Halloween!

**Author: **charmedbywits

**Title: **Moonlight Sonata

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Addison/Meredith

**Summary: **A/U; Meredith finally finds the One. (You can place the timeline yourself.)

**Disclaimer: **Shonda Rhimes and the ABC network are the proud owners of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. I am not making any profit. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing, and playing with them.

She walked through the dark halls of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, Washington, her strides long and confident as she moved gracefully and silently along the linoleum flooring. It was her favorite time of night, two hours passed the witching hour, and she enjoyed the solitude even as she felt a slight weariness settle into what was left of her soul.

Being a night walker was invariably a lonely life. She seldom came across others of her kind and usually regretted it when she did. They were often uncouth, little more than predators with no concept of how to be discreet when they slaked their hunger. She longed for this century to be over with already, though it had barely begun. She prayed the next century would be better, that the humans would progress into a more civilized state, that she could walk among them at night and day and ease the loneliness that crept up on her from time to time.

That would change tonight, though. When she would be join with her Mate for eternity. She has been waiting for this moment for forty-five years; since the moment those soulful, harmonies of cries echoed through Earth, ringing deliciously through her ears. She had known at that moment she had found her Mate. It pained her greatly to wait until the perfect moment, to sit by and watch her love be without her, live without her. But it was worth it. She had lived 235 years, 45 more years won't hurt. It would be worth it in the end.

Today was the day, the day she will be joined with her Mate.

She sighed as she felt the burning itch in her throat start to build the more she thought about her Mate. Of course, she lain with other women, the desire to find a woman to satisfy her baser urges was a strong craving; it was for any vampire. With the bloodlust came the lust for sexual activity. She often lay with a woman without feeding, but the satisfaction she received from the joining paled in comparison to feeding whilst riding between a woman's pale thighs. Feasting on a woman's hot blood during the act of sex was completely wondrous; for both partners. She knew her joining with her Mate, feasting on her Mate's sweet, hot blood as they fell of the cliff of ecstasy will be like nothing she had ever encounter with all the other women.

Her body hardened and she felt her fangs begin to elongate. She tried to shift her thoughts to something else. She needed to wait just a little longer, but it was too late. She needed to feed; she needed to sink deep inside a beautiful woman's body. Immediately. She needed to bond with her Mate. Now! She closed her eyes and soon found herself in front of a wooden door. She could hear her Mate's breathing, the faint humming of the television, and papers rustling. Her Mate was still up.

She poised her hand at the door, knocking firmly on the door. Her body was vibrating with need, desire, want, and her Mate. It's been too long. She could hear her Mate moving around, coming closer and closer to her.

"Who is it?" the voice called from the other side.

"Meredith," she answered, hoping the longing wasn't evident in her voice.

"Meredith," Addison gasped as she threw open the door, shocked to see the woman. Meredith simply stood there, drinking in Addison's exquisite beauty. "What are you doing here, it's late?"

"May I come in?" Meredith asked, keeping her voice strong and steady. "Yes, of course." Addison stepped aside to let Meredith enter. Addison closed the door, pressing her forehead against it, trying to calm her ragged breathing, thumping heart and core. She couldn't believe the woman the she has been fantasying about for the last six months was in her house. The dreams were the most erotic visions; she dreamt of Meredith taking her, marking and claiming her in the most pleasurable way. She moaned lightly at the thought.

Meredith, for herself, was buzzing. She could smell her Mate's arousal, it was driving her to the brink of insanity.

Addison turned, taking a deep breath, then spoke, "Was there something you needed, Meredith?"

"Yes," Meredith growled softly. "You," Meredith said bluntly. She couldn't wait, she couldn't play small talk, her hunger and want was calling to her.

"M-Me?" Addison stuttered. Addison looked into Meredith's cobalt eyes, she gasped when they darkened to almost black. Addison back away, slamming her body into the front door.

"Don't be frighten, love," Meredith tried to reassure Addison. "Yes, I've been waiting for you. For 280 years, I've waited for you." Meredith stepped into Addison's personal space. "You are exquisite," she breathed softly, allowing her finger to trail slowly down to Addison's jaw and then to her neck where she halted at the spot where Addison's pulse beat so fast and her precious fluid flowed so temptingly. Addison shivered under Meredith's light caress, and Meredith had to concentrate to contain her fangs for she wanted nothing more than to bury her mouth in the side of her neck and to drink deeply of her delicious taste. "I'm glad I waited until now to pursue you, I will be the envy of the whole coven."

Addison jerked away from Meredith touch. "Don't touch me."

"So feisty," Meredith laughed. "I always liked that about you. For four decades I had watched you blossom into the woman you are now. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were meant for me. And I claimed my territory before anyone could touch you. You're mine, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery."

Addison swallowed nervously, "What-what are you talking about? What are you?"

You're not obtuse, don't pretend to be. It's unbecoming of you, Addison. You know what I am."

"Y-you can't be." Addison shook her head. "They're a myth."

"Tell that to my lousy maker, Gustav." Meredith snarled, "Hated the bastard. He tried coming after you one day, I killed him. He knew you were mine, and he dared to advance my territory. Big mistake. Vampires are very possessive creatures."

"Oh God," Addison whimpered in fear. "Are, are you doing to kill me? Is that what this is. I can tell you right now, my neighbor is more fatter. You like blood, right? She has lots."

"Oh, my sweet," Meredith cooed, softly into Addison's ear. "I'm not here to kill you."

Addison shivered, fighting down a deep moan at the feel of Meredith's breath tickling her ear. Addison's entire body was tingling at having Meredith stand so close to her. She could feel a wetness between her thighs, a feeling she had never experienced before and it frightened her even as it exhilarated her. She had never been this wet, this aroused. Meredith grinned, baring her fangs as the sweet and sinful smell of Addison filled her enhanced senses.

Addison chocked at the sight. "Then…what do you want from me?"

"To turn you," Meredith purred. "I want to be with you. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? Just think of the life you'll have with me. Vampires are very powerful and beautiful creature. You beauty will eclipse them all; you're graceful, elegant, stunning."

"I don't-" Addison closed her eyes, tears spilling out. "I don't want to die. Please, Meredith."

"I promise on my cold-blooded heart, it won't hurt. I will never hurt you, Addison. I need you. Oh how I need you."

"What if I saw no? Are you going to kill me?"

"Meredith stepped back, her eyes turning back into cobalt blue. "Then I will walk away and love you from afar. Despite me being a vampire, I am not a monster. I never fed on children, mothers, fathers, or anyone else who doesn't deserve it. The people I eat deserve more than what I do to them."

Addison stared into Meredith azure eyes, seeing the woman that invaded her dreams night after night. She suddenly thought about life without Meredith, without seeing Meredith's sparkling eyes, hearing her laughter, or simply being in her presence, Addison felt the breath sucked out of her. It hurt too much to be without Meredith. Addison made a decision.

"I want children. I can't have them, but I want them."

Meredith smiled, "I will give you children. Lots."

"Meredith," Addison whimpered, giving in. Surrendering to a lifetime with Meredith, a lifetime as a cold-blooded monster.

Meredith closed her eyes, sighing softly at the sound. She had Addison, Addison was becoming hers. "I can't wait to hear that sound as I bring you to heights you have never dreamt of before. But first I want you to say it. Say yes, my love. Tell me."

"Yes," Addison moaned.

Meredith lunched forward, crashing her lips against Addison's soft lips. Meredith slipped her tongue out and flicked Addison's lower lip, nibbling on it until she bled. Addison's mouth opened in response, and her tongue touched Meredith's. She whimpered when she tasted the metallic and bitterness of blood. She didn't dare question whose blood it was.

Meredith trailed her finger slowly from Addison's pulse and down to the tie that held the bodice of her nightgown closed. A quick, deft flick of Meredith's fingers had the tie undone and the silk material gaping wide to her gaze. Meredith sucked in a deep breath as her movements revealed more porcelain white skin and the swell of her full breasts.

Addison shivered under Meredith's touch, a flush of rosy pink decorating her cheeks as Meredith slowly peeled back the nightgown, sliding it from Addison's shoulders and down her body until it lay in a pool around Addison's ankles. Addison stood gloriously naked before Meredith and Meredith's cunt twitched in her panties as she looked her fill of Addison's beautiful cool night breeze puckered Addison's dusty pink areolas and hardened the tips of her beautiful breasts. Her peaks were naturally long and so hard, Meredith couldn't resist grazing a thumb lightly over them and smiling when an involuntary moan was dragged from Addison's lips. Meredith stepped back from Addison, and began taking of her clothes.

She took Addison in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom. Meredith placed Addison on the bed, crawling between Addison's legs. Addison wrapped her legs around Meredith, pulling Meredith closer to her and into a kiss, their tongues danced with each other. Addison could feel the elongated canines against her tongue, and she tasted her own blood. Both of which excited her, and she began to feel a heat building deep inside her.

Meredith moaned at the feeling of Addison's breast against her own bare breast, the beat of Addison's heart against her non-beating heart intoxicated her, and the feel of Addison's hands moving along Meredith's back, palms flat pulling Meredith towards her, as Meredith press against Addison.

Meredith made her way down to the soft, smooth column of Addison's neck as nimble fingers move over Addison's hips, fingernails tracing circles on Addison's belly, and move to caress the inside of Addison's thighs, and Addison can feel herself getting wetter. Addison arched her back, moaning Meredith's name softly.

As Meredith placed teasing, nibbling bits on Addison's neck, she could hear the rush of blood pumping through the jugular vein, and tempting her. And venom filled her mouth, feeling the thumping pulse of Addison's heart with her tongue, and she growled when the flavor of sweat, blood, fear and arousal mingled together into the sweetest concoction on her tongue. With all this temptation, Meredith moved on. She wanted to give her Mate pleasure first.

Meredith kisses venture lower, touching the tops of Addison's breasts. Addison can feel her nipples harden even more. Painfully so.

"Oh, Meredith." Addison arched her back, pushing her breast further into the blonde's mouth when she felt the first touch of silken lips.

Meredith's tongue traced each nipple before sucking them into her mouth. She heard Addison gasp, and finger entwine into her lock, pulling her closer and closer to the mounds. Meredith switched breast, taking the nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it, kissing it. And Addison could feel her breast throb with pleasure, and the tickling sensation of her secretions trailing down her ass.

Addison tried to pull Meredith closer to her, but Meredith moved her head lower and brushed her lips across Addison's nipple again. Addison breath catches and Meredith moaned softly, her lips moving like fire across Addison's belly. The feel of Meredith's lips inside Addison's thigh makes Addison's shudder. Meredith lips move teasingly slow on Addison; the inside of Addison's legs, from knees to hips, cat scratches on Addison's stomach, the trace of soft fingernails around the edge of Addison's breast. Addison can feel the heat building inside her, the wetness growing with her desire

Meredith fingertips brush Addison's nipples, pulling at them slightly, Addison whimpered. Addison's hips shot off the bed when she felt the tip of Meredith tongue stroke its way up to her cleft. Addison spread her legs as far apart as she could get them. Meredith could seeing Addison's creamy essence journey's down from the entrance down Addison's ass and pooling into a puddle on Addison's duvet. Meredith inhaled deeply the heady scent was intoxicating to her senses. Meredith plunge into the source, causing Addison's lips to jerk from the onslaught.

"God…yes. Yessss," Addison moaned loudly into the night, her hand took purchase into Meredith's blonde mane. Addison continue to moan and arch her back as she felt the tongue delve deeply into her center. Meredith slid her tongue up, latching onto Addison's clit. Meredith grabbed the bundle of nerves between her teeth and tugged on it firmly as her tongue flicked the head. The ministrations sent the young woman quickly over the edge, screaming out Meredith's name.

Addison didn't have time to come from the high of her orgasm when she felt Meredith move up her body, and plunging three finger deep within in.

"Oh, fuck!" Addison sobbed, letting her head fall back moaning.

Meredith moved and straddled Addison's thigh, grinding herself hard against Addison. Meredith stroked Addison over and over, harder and harder, dragging sharp cries from Addison's throat.

"Oh Addison," Meredith growled when she felt Addison's finger caress the crack of her ass, pressing into the puckered hole and gently entering with the tip of her finger. Addison's gentle and deep strokes measured as if she didn't want the wonderful feeling to end too soon. Meredith didn't want it to end either but she could feel the now familiar feeling of tightness beginning to coil in her stomach.

Addison for her part can too feel the pressure building inside of her at Meredith thrusts. Her breathing was coming in quick gasps. Addison continued her movements inside Meredith as she felt her body flood with moist heat and starts to shudder.

Meredith cries out softly at the pleasure as Addison finger fills her, touching the deepest part inside of her. Their breathing is now in quick gasp, the passion move through them, wave after wave of silken fire touching every core of their being.

Meredith couldn't hold off any longer, she had to taste Addison's blood. She lay over Addison, baring Addison's neck as her fangs elongated and her mouth watered as she watched Addison's pulse beat inside the neck.

Meredith could feel Addison begin to tighten around her finger, and her own wetness and pressure building and building. Meredith grinned wickedly, licking the side of Addison's neck. Meredith began to thrust deeper and harder into Addison until she was so mindless with pleasure Addison would forget about what was happening.

Addison's heart is racing as fast, and she can feel the passion moving to engulf them both. The pleasure builds, like a spring coiling tight inside them. Her whole body is shaking, so intense the feeling as the ripples begin exploding outwards from her center.

Meredith growled and rammed hard into Addison's body, her fangs slicing through the soft neck burying deep in her artery, snapping the spring, waves upon waves of pleasure crashes in on them. Coming together, they cry out. Resonating off each other, their bodies cycle the intensity back and forth between them.

Addison screamed out her pleasure, her hot blood spurted into Meredith mouth. Meredith groaned and swallowed deeply, the taste of Addison's essence sending her over the edge. A tidal wave of pleasure assaulted him as he feasted on Addison's blood. She took two more long pulls at Addison's neck before she retracted her fangs.

Meredith gently licked the wound close until blackness over took them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Addison woke up to small kisses against her chest. She fluttered her eyes open, gazing into blue eyes of her Mate.

Addison looks into Meredith's eyes, seeing the love there filling them to overflowing. Meredith see the same in Addison. All of Addison's doubts faded away at the sight.

"I love you," Addison whispered.

"I love you, too."

**The End.**


End file.
